Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquarium including a bottom wall having an air inlet check valve sealingly secured therethrough and a base is provided for the aquarium defining an upwardly opening air pressure chamber bounded by peripheral wall portions whose upper marginal edges enjoy an airtight seal with an area of the bottom wall of the aquarium disposed about the air inlet check valve. Air under pressure is supplied to the pressure chamber from a suitable source of air under pressure and the air passes upwardly through the air inlet check valve to aerate the water within the aquarium without any connection between the aquarium and the pedestal base therefor.
Similar inventions are found in patents classified in class 119, subclass 5.
Description of Related Art
Various different forms of aquariums including base structures containing air pumps heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,271, 3,557,753, 3,855,970, 4,117,805, 4,151,810 and 4,196,695. However, these previously known forms of aquariums are not constructed in a manner whereby the fish and other marine life therein may be removed from the aquarium and the aquarium may then be merely lifted from the base and emptied of water for cleaning and refilling with fresh water before again placing the aquarium upon its base and reintroducing the marine life to the interior of the aquarium.